Sweet Rapture DurzaArya
by IAmNotTheWalrus
Summary: Romance, Humor. DurzaArya with jealous Eragon thrown in. TPG13. Chp 3: Arya goes to the Vault of Souls to get Durza back and encounters her old lover.
1. Arya's Feelings Exposed

Sweet Rapture

Romance/Humor

Durza x Arya

Dedicated to my dear Arya fans who awesomely tolerate my Duryiz/Liz outbursts.

PG/T for now. M for certain chapters that may contain sex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. If I did, Durza wouldn't have died and he and Arya would never make it out of the bedroom.

This takes place after Eldest.

Author's note: This is a very short chapter. It's just to sort of introduce how Arya feels about Durza and get the ball rollin'. Longer chapters soon to come. And I'll try to update this more than Split. Split is serious and I have trouble writing serious fics. Either I can write tradegies (and only Split ends a tradegy in a way – oops, spoiled.) or I can write over-exaggerated drama-comedies. So yeah, this should be updated more.

Chapter One: Arya's Feelings Exposed

Arya sat on the hill overlooking Du Vollar Eldrvarya. The grass was stiffly matted with dried blood, and the plains were strewn with dead bodies.

"So much devastation and sorrow, all caused by one man," Arya murmured to herself. Unbuckling her sheath from her waist, she drew her slender elven sword. Though the blade and hilt were unadorned with jewels, it sparkled brightly. As she lay the sheath in the grass, she heard muffled footsteps from behind her.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya svit-kona," Eragon said, touching his fingers to his lips and then to his sternum in the elven greeting.

"Atra du evarínya ono varda," Arya said and fingered the hilt of her sword self-consciously.

"What are you doing?"

_Can't he see?_ "Playing with my sword while staring into nowhere, why?" Arya responded.

Eragon snorted irritably. "At least you have a sword to play with while staring into nowhere. I should be getting a new one soon."

Arya nodded. _Why would I care?_

"Want to help me, beautiful princess?" Eragon said, trying to sound as manly as he could.

"One, cut out the beautiful," Arya said softly but firmly, her emerald green eyes flashing. "I know I'm beautiful. Okay? And two, why in Aiedail's light would you need help getting a sword? As one of Orrin's smiths to make one, or a dwarf or someone."

Eragon's cheeks flushed a crimson red. "I fail at everything…everything except killing Durza, of course. EL OH EL!"

"Go away," said Arya simply. Eragon immediately complied to her wishes.

Arya mulled over the young Rider's last words. "Killing Durza".

Durza. She brought up a picture of him in her mind and examined him, starting from the top.

His hair. They were as deep a crimson red as Eragon's cheeks had been just a second before. Maybe even moreso. Arya had to admit, it was sexy. Faolin's silvery hair was definitely a pleaser, but it was too…angelic, maybe? Yes, that was it. Faolin was an angel, the mate every elven princess should want. But Durza was a devil, the mate every elven princess DID want.

His eyes. So cruel, yet so loving. They were a fiery red that at first she compared to blood. She now compared it to her heart. Somehow he could burn right through you, but stop at your heart and know exactly how to manipulate it.

His lips. They were thin and slightly red, darker agains this pale skin. Those lip often formed and reformed to create spells and incantations. Ancient Language, magic, that was hot. It made Arya's heart beat everytime he uttered a 'Brisingr!' or a 'Malthinae!'. It made Arya's heart stop, though, whenever Durza said her name.

His voice. It was normally quite soft, yet despite that, it seemed to cause a tremor in the very ground. It sent chills up her spine and throughout her body. Rough and piercing, it was like an addictive melody ringing in her ears.

His chest. It was more muscular than Faolin's, that was for sure. Of course Faolin had lean elven muscles, giving off more strength than it appeared. But Durza's chest was more physically pleasing. Arya had never seen Durza's chest completely bare, which really was a shame. Durza had come into her torture cell one rainy day with his thin tunic completely pressed against his chest. It was a little transparent, and Arya could see his muscles and his small, hard nipples.

His groin. Arya smiled guiltily at the thought of it. She was SURE that area was bigger than Faolin's. Arya did not know if an elf's male anatomy was small, or if it was just Faolin. Or maybe it was just Durza that was huge. Arya's stone table was very low and was a little lower than waist high, so whenever Durza talked to her, her eyes would look straight there. Though she did not want to admit it, she secretly hoped the men would stop trying to take advantage of her and Durza would give it a try.

She could not go any further down his body. Arya had made up her mind. She had to bring him back to life…and she thought she knew how.

Okay...so...read and review. If you think this is crap, that's fine, say so. I'm writing this for fun and I hope I make a couple people laugh )


	2. A Plan to Save Durza

Tonia – MUST YOU predict almost exactly what I'm planning on writing? Dang, girl XD Anyway, glad you like it…please knock some Duryiz into Shurty Aryiz for me, will you? Thanks

Enchantress of the Night – I'm glad you like it.

Sugary Snicket – I'm surprised there hasn't already been one! I've been searching for one. I want to write a DurzaArya smut fic sometime, but I'll probably keep it out of Sweet Rapture. If I do end up including one, I'll add a warning to the beginning so you can skip over it

Durza'sAnnoyingFangirl – Glad you like it. Love your username, btw!

Chapter Two: A Plan to Save Durza

Arya woke from he sleepy trance and took a cold shower to fully get herself awake. She threw on a soft green tunic and clipped on a plain golden scabbard. Slipping her sword into it, she pulled on her boots and padded down the stairs and out of her chambers. She glanced briefly at the fairth of Faolin on the wall,but quickly turned away.

Her heart was a little weighed down with guilt. In her cell, she was planning on escaping and going to the Vault of Souls. Sure, that was still her mission. But not to save Faolin. To save Durza, the very Shade that had ordered his death.

If only she knew where that was.

She decided to visit Eragon. He, being the mighty hero, might know something. After searching for him in his quarters unsuccessfully, she checked by the sparring field. He was there, lifting pebbles with magic and hurling them at trees. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Eragon," she called out. Eragon dropped the stone and turned to face her.

"Arya Svit-kona," Eragon murmured, bowing his head.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Bjartskular," Arya said, dipping her head to the young incompetent Rider and his dragon.

Arya took Eragon's forearm and led him away from the turmoil of the sparring field. Keeping her voice low, not trusting Eragon enough to let him into her mind, she said, "What do you say about taking a trip with me-"

"Of course!" Eragon yelped at once.

Arya blinked irritably. "What do you say about taking a trip with me to the Vault of Souls?"

"Aye! The Vault of Souls! I'm glad you mentioned that, I was wondering where it was."

Arya nodded briefly. "Aah, yes. Well. I am not so sure of its whereabouts either."

"Well then, how do we get there?" Eragon asked with a blank look on his face. Let me rephrase that. With his normal look on his face.

"I suppose we might need the help of-" Arya was going to say "Oromis" but she was rudely interrupted by a guy with dreadlocks and a bandana.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" the man finished, dropping from an overhanging tree. How he climbed the tree without them noticed, we may never know.

Arya set a tentative hand on the hilt of her sword. Eying him up and down, she asked, "Who are you?"

"…Captain Jack Sparrow?" the man repeated.

"Um, alright. Whatever you say. Can you help us?" Eragon asked.

The hippie-Galby-cross figure tossed him a wooden compass, who passed it on to Arya.

"Leave it under this very tree when yer done with it, savvy?" And then he was gone.

"A random hostile looking guy with major eyeliner drops out of a tree and hands us a compass that does not even point north. Do we follow it?" Eragon asked.

"Of course. It is a perfectly sane and logical idea," decided Arya and tossed her hair behind her shoulders. "Let's go." She made her way back to the sparring field.

"Hold on, Svit-kona. I must acquire a sword first!" Eragon yelled, trying to make himself heard over the sound of the clashing weapons and thudding arrows.

"We do not have time for that!" Arya yelled back.

"But I need one! How else do I look buff?"

Annoyed, Arya snatched a broadsword from the nearest trainer. The young man shrunk back from the elf, too scared to find out what would happen if he tried to get it back. She snapped off the man's scabbard and handed them both to Eragon. Eragon added the additional scabbard to his waist and slipped the sword in.

"Now let us go."

"No, wait!" Eragon shouted again. "This sword…well…it's weak! It'll break!"

"Fine, do not come. I am the one with the compass, and I currently do not have time to go to Ellesméra and convince Rhunon to start making swords again." Arya turned on her heel, with Eragon coming right behind her. With one slender finger, she flicked open the compass and positioned herself behind the swaying arrow. With a sort of swagger, she attempted to follow it.

After roughly twenty minutes of travel, they stumbled across a big rock with red dye on it.

Eragon began to pant. "That was a rough and long and tedious trip!" He managed to have enough energy to summon water from the earth and drank it. Eragon's weird that way.

"Oh, quit being a sissy, and assist me in opening the Vault of Souls…" Arya started. "I wonder how the compass knew to take us to the Vault of Souls and not anywhere else."

Arya moved around, and the arrow continued to point to Red Dye Rock. Eragon snatched the compass from Arya,and the arrow no longer pointed to the rock. It pointed straight at Arya's chest.Eragon, turning a crimson red, handed the compass back to Arya.

"Let us see…Jierda!" Arya yelled.

"Afmalthinae!" Eragon said boldly.

"Atra nosu unin!" Arya said.

"Afhuildar!" Eragon yelled.

"Oh, this will never work," Arya sighed. "Barzul."

The rock opened up.

Arya laughed softly. "Dear Islanzadí always said profanity never solved anything. I suppose I have proven her wrong."

Arya stepped into the new tunnel, closely followed by Eragon.

749

On the next chapter of Sweet Rapture, Arya and Eragon make their way through the Vault of Souls, while meeting many dead people. Such as Faolin, Arya's dead lover.


	3. Vault of Souls

Guys, I apologize for the loooooong wait. I also apologize if this chapter is not as funny as you guys had hoped it would be. I'm really just writing this for fun, not because I have any talent at all, and I write whatever comes to me. So some advice. Read anything I write and expect it to be terrible. Therefore if it's any good it will simply be a pleasant surprise.

Sugary Snicket: I'm glad you like it. Also, I'm sorry for how long this update took.

Ravy: It was directed at you and JPG, though I'm not sure if JPG reads this. D And I'm glad you liked it D

Tonia: Yes, you did predict it. D I was like, "Dangit! Am I really that friggin' obvious?!"

Shurty Aryiz: Wee, glad you like it. D

DoW: I'm glad you liked it. D Also, sorry I didn't get this update out before DC. I meant to, but couldn't get around to it.

Enchanteress of the Night: Thanks D And here it is.

Okay, now the actual chapter, lol.

Chapter Three: Vault of Souls

Arya pushed the broken rock door a little further to the side and peered through the opening. A grayish mist that smelled like mothballs began to waft out.

"Eragon," Arya called out, grabbing the young Rider's wrist firmly. "Enter."

Eragon turned a bright red and began to sweat. "No…emmm….I will follow you…emmm…ladies first…"

Arya smirked. "Correct. Ladies first. So get moving." Grabbing the front of his tunic, she hurled him into the hole.

My life…my life is flashing before my eyes…I am falling into the darkness…maybe it is a bottomless pit...at least then my beautiful self would not be marred by the spikes of doom soon to impale my body…

Eragon felt Arya's boot dig into his ribs. "Come on, get up." He cracked open an eye and realized he was lying on a bed of soft grass. He cranked his head around and looked at the opening. It was barely a foot higher than the ground he was on.

"The scary endeavors Dragon Riders must go through…" Eragon muttered under his breath and adjusted his tunic. He raced after Arya, who was already nearly out of sight.

"Is this supposed to be the Vault of Souls?" Eragon asked. "I do not see any souls."

"We will find them," Arya said.

"Maybe we should turn back," Eragon said nervously. "Um…it's getting kind of chilly…"

As Arya was about to shoot back an insult, she walked into something. She picked herself up off of the ground and looked at the door she crashed into. It was brown and dusty, and had a small white and black sign hanging from the door handle. She brought her face closer to the text and read…:

Warning! Do not open if you are under the age of 13

Rated PG 13 for information you may not want to know.

Arya glanced back at Eragon, who was picking the dirt out from under his fingernails. Knowing he would not follow if he read the sign, she grasped the handle and flung the door open before he could see it.

There were two mist makers right inside the doorway blowing outward. Her gaze trailed up from the floor and to what was around her. Never had she seen a busier place.

A goblin dropped from the ceiling and took both Arya and Eragon's arms. "Welcome to Gringott's Vault of Souls Bank! I'm Marty, and I will be your helper today. This is your number one place to find your deceased friends. They died? They're here. Now a couple of rules…" The goblin led them to a room covered with drawers. "No sharp or deadly objects in the Vault. You may place any swords, knives, flamethrowers, or whatever in one of the drawers."

Arya removed her sword and sheath from her waist warily. She was thankful she kept a small dagger in her left boot for cases like these. Eragon also removed Zar'roc's sheath and the random sword and put it in the drawer.

Marty shut the drawer and led them both out of the room. "You may collect them when you go. Now…" He clasped two iron bracelets around Arya's and Eragon's right wrists. "These will prevent you from using magic while you are here. So, continuing with the rules. No video cameras, and no flash photography. Also, please keep your voices down, and turn off any cell phone or pager you might have with you. Many of the souls are trying to sleep, and let's respect that."

Marty led them to a row of multi-colored doors. "Some things before you pick out your soul. You can only take one soul every month. If you try to come back to the Vault in less than thirty days, you will find the Rock of Kuthian will not open. Another thing. You cannot take out DANGEROUS souls. That's right, folks, if you're looking for your uber talented assassin here, well, they're staying here.

"Now, who are you looking for?"

Eragon stepped forward. "We are looking for a man by the name of Br-"

"Durza," Arya said quickly. She did not want Eragon to accidentally waste their one soul.

"Br'durza? I'm sorry, but we have nobody by that name," Marty said, shaking his head.

"No, not Br'durza, Just…Durza," Arya repeated.

Eragon turned his huge eyes to Arya. "We…are not getting Brom?"

Arya ignored Eragon. "Yes, Durza."

Marty glared at Arya. "Were you listening to the rules? You. Cannot. Take out. Dangerous. Souls."

"Durza is not dangerous," Arya said smoothly. "You see, Durza is one of two twins. Durza and Durza. The dangerous Durza is on the loose, but you see, Durza's twin, Durza, wants to help us overthrow Durza. So to destroy Durza, we must bring Durza back." Thinking back to the guy with too much eyeliner, she added, "Savvy?"

Marty looked confused. "So, you want to remove Durza, so he can help you put Durza back here."

"Yes," confirmed Arya.

Marty sighed and walked over to the green and black door. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked it. "You two go in there and get this Durza fellow out. Take as much time as you need. This is the "D to F" section, but it's backwards. Durza should be towards the back of the corridor.

"Thank you," said Arya, and she went in. Eragon hurried after her.

Eragon was freaking out. "What was that all about? Why are we bringing back Eragon? He's sceery, so sceery!"

"Please, Eragon Shadeslayer, just go with it," Arya pleaded.

"No! I will not stand for this!" Eragon yelled, striking a "macho" pose.

"If you let me do this, you may kiss me for exactly 10 seconds," Arya bribed.

Eragon immediately agreed. "Durza's actually quite a fine fellow. I believe we could be friends. Yes, yes."

Arya browsed by the cells, glancing at the name tags. "Fzimil…Fyrent...Filipe…Fao-" Arya stopped. "Faolin."

Of course, it was just Arya's luck that out of all the sleeping people, Faolin was the only awake one.

"Arya! The flower of my life! The sexy elven maiden who makes my heart beat! The one true soul mate for me!" Faolin cried out. "You have returned!" He reached through the bars and grabbed the front of her tunic. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he pressed his face through the bars and kissed her.

Arya, startled, pushed away from Faolin. "Yes, hello there, Faolin."

Faolin was just as startled as Arya. "You deny my displays of affection?"

Arya's heart had moved on, but Faolin's obviously had not. She tried to come up with an explanation.

"Do you not still love me?" he asked softly.

"No, no, of course I love you!" Arya stammered nervously. "You see, I…I…have an STD! Yes, that is it."

"What in Aiedail's light is an STD?" asked Faolin.

"A sexually transmitted disease," Arya explained. "I visited the library in Ellesmera the other day, and I was reading a story about "teenagers" from "Cali"…"Cali"…"Californication" or something like that."

Faolin laughed happily. "Sexually transmitted disease, oh my. We will deal with that tonight. Just kiss me once."

Arya, finding no excuse not to, came closer to Faolin. She pressed her lips against his and stiffly hugged Faolin through the bars. Faolin's hands started trailing up her shirt, and he pulled her hips closer to his. Eragon grinned, knowing that his turn would come soon.

"Yes, well, that was all very nice, but I really must be going," said Arya, starting to walk away.

"But wait! Are we not leaving this horrid place together?" Faolin inquired.

"Not today, Faolin!" Arya said, and sprinted down the corridor. Eragon hurried after her.

Arya only stopped when she reached the cell titled "Durza". Arya peered into the dark cell and saw a red-haired figure slouched against the wall. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Durza…" Arya called quietly. Durza awakened, and was startled to see the two people responsible for his death there.

"Ah, the elf scum," Durza sneered at Arya. Arya smiled. She loved it when he talked dirty to her. "What are you and that boy doing here?" he spat.

"We have come to get you out of here," said Arya.

Durza looked suspicious. "Why? If you wanted me still living, why did you not just avoid killing me?"

"Do you want out or not? I can just leave you here!" Arya said, her voice rising.

Durza smiled devilishly. "You always had spunk to you, girl." He reached out to slap Arya's butt, and was surprised to see Arya smile.

"Okay, okay, now this is just wrong!" Eragon groaned, turning away from them.

"More of that later," Arya said. She hit the green button outside of his cell that said "Release [Durza Accept?" and the bars disinigrated.

"Come on, let's get out of here."


End file.
